In Heaven
by ChuChu43
Summary: Growing up I had this dream... That this beautiful, blonde girl was dying in my arms. In this dream, I promised her that I would find her in my next life, and that I would marry her. I spent my childhood looking for this girl and I've finally found her... It's not a dream this time... It's not meant to happen this time... Not like this...


Hi guys!

This is actually one of my school assignments that I edited...

It was inspired by Angel Beats and In Heaven by JYJ

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

Growing up I always had strange dreams about me and a girl, a beautiful girl. She had silky, blonde hair, slim figure… Chocolate brown eyes that drew me in. The thing is, I was already the 17 year old version of myself in this dream. It freaks me out to look at myself in the mirror, and see I look exactly how I did in my dream. In this dream, I made a promise to this girl. She was dying in my arms, this beautiful girl was dying in my arms. The dream was so realistic as I met her, and we became close friends. It was so realistic as I fell in love, but didn't confess. It was so realistic as she got hit by a car, and I confessed my love as she slowly paled… I promised I would marry her, that I would find her in the next life and marry her. I cried, in my I dream cried… These tears of love… I loved her… And yet, it was not real. I believe that my regret brought me back with these memories… That I was unable rest in peace, and God gave me another chance. That it wasn't actually a dream, but a memory. So I spent my childhood looking for this girl, but I could not find her. The dream began to slip away, my dream of this beautiful girl. I was not old enough to travel on my own, I began to think I was insane for trying to find her. I was close to graduating, and I needed to concentrate on my studies. Then they came back stronger than before, this dream… This girl…

"Rogue!" I jolted up, my roommate Sting was calling me. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, "Yes?" He sighed, not looking up from his video game. He killed the last group and smirked at me, "Can you do me a favour? Go to the city and drink some alcohol." I raised an eyebrow, "What?" As his game reloaded, he continued to talk, "You need to have some fun Rogue, you study too much. This is why you will probably die lonely with no muscles." I sighed and changed, if I didn't go out by myself, he'd drag me out… probably to a club or something. He should try study for a change as well then, maybe get some good grades before he started to party.

I breathed in the air as I walked through the city. It was bustling with people, and yet it was calm. A soft smile made its way onto my face, it was refreshing to be outside. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. A girl leaning on a wall by herself, a beautiful, blonde girl. She pushed herself off the wall and began to walk towards me. As she walked past me I could hear her voice, humming a soft tune… A familiar tune. That girl, Lucy…? The girl in my dream, she taught me this song… The girl in my memories… Lucy. I chased after her and I reached towards her, but my hand stopped. What if she didn't remember me? She must have felt my presence because she turned around. Her brown eyes widened as she took in my appearance, "Rogue…?" I nodded slowly. She knew my name… "Lucy? Is that you?" Her eyes were filled with tears as she pulled me into a hug, "Rogue… Rogue… I can't believe it's you." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "Do you remember my promise Lucy?" She looked at me, "Rogue, did you really mean it? Did you really mean what you said?" I smiled for the first time in a while, "You told me that you always wished you could get married. I promised you that I would find you, and I have. Lucy you mean the world to me, even in my dreams… You mean the world to me." She hugged me again as I finished my confession, "I love you. I love you Lucy." My arms wrapped around her tightly, I wouldn't let her go again. "Rogue, I love you too."

So my life panned out with her in it. We attended school together, and I could recite everything before it actually happened. As we became close friends, as I fell in love with her again. It began to follow my dream. With a different beginning, I could only hope the ending didn't remain the same. Every night I prayed to God, the God who blessed me with a second chance. I prayed that he would allow us to stay together, and he did. I married my beautiful Lucy, just as I promised I would.

My dreams began to transform, like a warning. Each dream was different, but each ended the same. In each dream, my Lucy would die… She would get hit by a car, and I would hold her in my arms as she slowly paled. Then I would cry, in my dream I would cry. These dreams caused me to live my life to the fullest, I would make sure Lucy knew I loved her. I would make sure I treated her like a princess, and she always treated me like her prince. One night she saw me shaking, I woke up to her holding me tight. She kissed me, and told me that nothing would ever happen to us. But these dreams continued to worry me, I could not tell her… I could not bring myself to tell her that I dreamt she kept dying. So I would stay silent, suffering during the night, living in Utopia during the day.

I felt someone poking me, "Rogue, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Lucy smiling down at me. I smiled back and rolled over, "Rogue you have to go to work." I sighed and got out of bed. I had a meeting today, I couldn't afford to miss it. I was introducing a new product design, my job was on the line. I saw the calendar hanging on the wall, July 8th…? No… It couldn't be today… The one thing that remained the same in my dream… Lucy… She dies on July 8th, at 10.45am… Right in the middle of my meeting… "Rogue what's wrong?" Lucy's hand came up to my face and wiped a stray tear off my face. I took a deep breath, "Just nervous I guess." She kissed me lightly, "Don't be. I know you'll do great." I reluctantly left for work, I didn't want to leave her behind. Not today…

My meeting was going smoothly. I spoke clearly as I explained our new product design. In my mind, the clock was ticking. I glanced at my phone as I spoke, 10.40am. My mind blanked as I could see her dying in my dreams, over and over, I couldn't let that happen… Not again. I didn't think twice as I ran out of the meeting. I didn't think of the consequence, I only thought about Lucy in my arms. My Lucy, in my arms.

My heart pounded as the weight of my body hit my feet, one foot after the other. There! I smiled as I saw Lucy, she's there. My running slowed to a halt. She was standing at the lights, a vibrant sunflower in her hands. Her face calm, she looked so content. The crossing lights turned green and she began to cross the road. My smile dropped as I sprinted to her, I could see a car drawing near. I couldn't lose her, it's not a dream this time… It's not meant to happen this time… It's not supposed to be like this… I reached her and pulled her into my arms, the impact of the car not bothering me at this moment. It doesn't matter anymore, I kept my promise… So now we can continue to love each other… In Heaven.

* * *

The end T-T

Please continue to support me by reading my other stories!

I also have a Facebook Page, Chuchu43, the profile picture is Grell.

See you soon!

Chu-chan


End file.
